Nuestra sesión de estudio (DiaMaru)
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Hanamaru está necesitando algo de ayuda en matemáticas, su asignatura más débil entre las demás, considerando que es bastante inteligente. Dia, al enterarse de su predicamento, amablemente se ofrece a darle sesiones de estudio durante su breve estadía. Hanamaru - 17 años Dia - 19 años DiaMaru - Dia x Hanamaru


Habían pasado un par de años desde que Dia abandonó la preparatoria. Ella, Mari y Kanan estudian en la misma institución, la cual, lamentablemente, queda un tanto lejos de su pueblo natal. Las tres han mantenido una amistad bastante fuerte y sólida durante los años, y aunque estudian carreras distintas, se las arreglan para pasar tiempo juntas fuera de la universidad.

Un día feriado, Dia decide ir a su antigua casa para pasar algo de tiempo con su hermana, sus padres pasaban la mayoría del tiempo viajando o en reuniones, así que quería asegurarse de que su pequeña hermana (ya no tan pequeña) estuviera bien.

Tomó el tren desde Tokio a Numazu bastante temprano esperando no encontrarse con tanta gente... y así fue, ya que el lugar no era tan popular como años anteriores. Fue un viaje bastante tranquilo, acompañado de música, el sonido que emitía el tren, y las vagas conversaciones de la gente sentada a su lado. Dia cerró los ojos y se relajó, había sido una semana terrorífica en la universidad, examen tras examen y lecturas orales frente a sus compañeros; estaba mental y físicamente agotada, de hecho, lo único que quería era dormir, pero Ruby era prioridad para ella en aquel momento.

~Numazu, próxima estación,Numazu~

Al escuchar el anuncio, Dia se levantó abruptamente, lo que sumado a un brusco movimiento del tren, casi la hace tropezar. Una anciana sentada junto a ella le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que la joven peli negra respondió, con un leve sonrojo, que sí.

Cuando se detuvo el tren, Dia salió con ansias de él, dirigiéndose con cuidado hacia la salida de la estación. Respirar nuevamente el puro aire de su ciudad natal llenó sus pulmones de frescura, cerró sus ojos una vez más disfrutando el llamado de las gaviotas y el choque de las olas.

\- Estoy en casa... - susurró para sí misma con una sonrisa.

Hace meses que no ponía un pie en aquellas nostálgicas calles, ni sentía aquel familiar viento golpear su rostro y desordenar su cabello.

\- Bien, es hora de darle una sorpresa a Ruby~ - dijo con un tono más alto.

Persona que pasaba junto a ella se volteaba a verla; la enorme y hermosa sonrisa que portaba la joven era digna de admiración. Dia caminaba con paso seguro y elegante, resaltando su educación y nombre familiar al mismo tiempo. Los Kurosawa eran una familia respetada y reconocida en Numazu, razón por la cual ambas hijas, Dia y Ruby, también lo eran.

A pesar de que la cabeza de los Kurosawa deseaba un hijo, el tener a ambas pequeñas mujeres no significó impedimento en hacer de Dia la legítima heredera de la familia. Las responsabilidades que aquello conllevaba no era algo que una niña pudiera ejecutar, y por lo mismo, la fueron preparando de una manera estricta desde que la joven tenía 5 años. Dia agradece el tipo de familia y educación que le fue proveída, sin embargo, en ocasiones desea haber sido una niña común y corriente.

\- Pensar en el pasado no ayudará en nada... - susurró, y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa.

Con una cansada sonrisa, se introdujo en el lugar.

\- Estoy en casa... - dijo, esperando ser recibida por su hermana menor, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

\- Es bueno verte, Dia-san...

\- ¡¿H-Hanamaru-san?! - quedó tan sorprendida que casi perdió el equilibrio.

\- No has cambiado nada, me alegra verte... - sonrió la castaña.

\- ¿E-En verdad eres tú?

\- Por supuesto, ¿tanto he cambiado? - rió levemente.

\- Sí... mucho...

\- Es bueno saberlo... - hizo una reverencia.- bienvenida a su hogar, Dia-san...

\- Gracias... - sonrió Dia, y se aproximó a la menor. - has crecido tanto... - acarició su cabeza. - estás muy hermosa... - cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, Hanamaru ya tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver más joven de lo que ya era. - p-perdón...

\- No te disculpes zura... - se cubrió la boca.

\- Ya echaba de menos tus modismos... - rió.

\- Y-Yo había dejado de decirlo, no sé por qué volvió a salir... - desvió la mirada, acelerando el corazón de la mayor.

\- No tienes que dejar de decirlo, es lindo... - esta vez no le importó ser obvia. - ¿puedo confesarte algo?

\- Cl-Claro que sí, zura... - asintió la castaña.

\- Te extrañé mucho... - acarició el rostro de la menor. - ¿qué hay de ti?

\- M-Maru... - suspiró. - Maru también te extrañó mucho, zura... - bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿R-Recuerdas lo que acordamos cuando te fuiste de Numazu, zura?

\- Por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? - acarició una vez más la cabeza de la menor.

\- Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

\- Mmm... - Dia comenzó a analizar las cosas. - repasemos ese acuerdo una vez más, ¿te parece?

\- Lo sabía... ¡lo olvidaste, zura! - se entristeció.

\- No lo olvidé... - la abraza fuertmente. - solo quiero asegurarme de que estemos en la misma página...

\- B-Bueno... - suspiró la menor.

\- Bien, ¿que fue lo que te dije el día de mi graduación?

\- D-Dijiste que... t-tenías algo muy importante que decirme, pero que yo aún era muy niña para entenderlo... - se sonrojó. - así que cuando volvieras a Numazu, y yo estuviera cerca de la mayoría de edad, me dirías...

\- Muy bien, lo recordaste muy bien... - se acercó y besó su frente. - ¿has tenido novia durante estos dos años?

\- ¡P-Por supuesto que no, zura! El corazón de Maru pertenece a... pertenece a... - comenzó a tartamudear, provocando una sonrisa e increíbles ganas de besarla en Dia.

\- ¿A quién? - preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- A-A ti... z-zura... - se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. - ¡qué vergüenza zura!

\- ¿Vergüenza? - tomó delicadamente ambas manos de la menor, y logró ver el sonrojado rostro. - yo solo veo a una linda chica... - rió.

\- N-No te rías zura... M-Maru... a Maru se le hace difícil decir estas cosas zura... - bajó la mirada, intentando contener su vergüenza y emoción.

\- Lo tengo presente... - tomó un mechón de la castaña, y lo acarició con ternura entre sus dedos. - te confesaré lo que tenía que decirte aquel día... pero antes, ¿dónde está Ruby? Estoy algo preocupada por ella...

\- Oh, ella está bien... fue a comprar algo al centro, quiere que hagamos algo especial para la cena...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Se celebra algo?

\- Nada en especial, ella solo quería celebrar nuestros primeros lugares en los últimos exámenes... - sonrió casualmente.

\- ¡Genial! - abrazó con fuerza a Maru. - ¡felicidades!

\- ¡M-Maru se mareará!

\- ¡Oh! L-Lo siento, creo que me emocioné un poco...

\- D-Descuida... - arregló su ropa, especialmente su falda, la cual se había levantado un poco debido al eufórico abrazo de Dia. - sin embargo... h-hay algo en lo que no logré alcanzar a Ruby-chan... z-zura...

\- ¿Mmm? ¿tienes problemas con algo en específico?

\- M-Matemáticas zura...

\- ¿Matemáticas? - aquello sorprendió a Dia. - ¿quieres que te ayude?

\- ¿E-Enserio? - los ojos de la menor se iluminaron. - ¡me encantaría zura!

\- Vamos a mi habitación entonces... digo, si es que aún la conservan... - rió con nostalgia.

\- Lo hacen... - susurró.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La han limpiado durante dos años, y la han dejado tal y como la dejaste cuando te fuiste... - dijo la castaña. - al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Ruby-chan...

\- Ya veo... - Dia tenía emociones conflictivas, por un lado le alegraba que sus padres hayan decido mantener su habitación intacta, por otro lado, la confundía un poco. - vamos entonces...

Una vez dentro, Dia sonrió al notar que, tal y como dijo Hanamaru, nada había cambiado. Pasó su mano por sobre los muebles, y se sentó en su cama, soltando un sonido de contentamiento que fácilmente podría confundirse con un gemido.

\- Extrañaba tanto mi cama... - se estiró sin restricciones sobre el colchón. - definitivamente la mejor cama que he tenido en mi vida...

\- ... - Hanamaru por su parte observaba embelesada la escena, Dia se veía muy linda a sus ojos, sobre todo cuando bajaba su guardia y actuaba naturalmente.

\- ¿Hanamaru-san?

\- ... - seguía mirando fijamente a la joven frente a ella.

\- Hanamaru-san... - Dia se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la menor. - ¿qué tanto miras? - sonrió, con un toque coqueto que volvió a despertar la atención de Maru.

\- S-Sí... p-perdón zura... - desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- ¿Comencemos?

\- P-Por favor... - asintió la menor.

Llevaban un par de minutos, casi media hora, realizando ejercicios de repaso y volviendo a revisar contenido de años anteriores. Dia era muy buena en la mayoría de las asignaturas, y aunque matemáticas no le daba problemas, el haber estado un largo tiempo sin aquellas clases le dificultaba recordar ciertas cosas, pero se aseguraba de que Hanamaru no se percatara. Dia podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Hanamaru cada cierto rato, lo cual no le incomodaba, pero la ponía bastante nerviosa.

\- Hanamaru-san...

\- ¿S-Sí? - respondió algo sobresaltada.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿entendiste bien lo que te expliqué?

\- M-Maru es una mala chica zura...

\- ¿Eh? No entiendo lo que dices... - la miró con extrañeza.

\- M-Maru ha querido hacerle algo a Dia-san desde que llegó a casa zura, p-pero Maru tiene miedo de que Dia-san se enoje y no quiera volver más... - los llorosos ojos de la menor alarmaron a Dia.

\- Por favor dímelo, ¿cómo podría enojarme?

\- E-Es que... p-primero necesito escuchar lo que tenías que decirme...

\- Si lo hago, ¿me prometes decir lo que te está atormentando?

\- S-Sí, zura... - se acomodó junto a Dia. - te escucho zura...

\- Bien... - inhaló y exhaló lentamente, necesitaba aclarar su mente, y reunir la confianza suficiente. - Hanamaru-san... yo... lo que quería decirte aquel día era...

\- ¡Maru-chan! ¡Ya llegué!

\- ¡Zuuuuraaaaa! - gritó Maru con exaspero.

\- ¿H-Hanamaru-san?

\- ¡¿Por qué tenía que llegar ahora zura?! - hizo un berrinche que Dia encontró muy gracioso... y tierno.

\- C-Cálmate, te lo diré sí o sí... así que sé paciente, ¿bien?

\- Ya lo he sido durante dos años... - hizo un mohín demasiado adorable, uno que casi rompió las barreras de Dia, estaba a punto de olvidarse de su hermana, eso fue hasta que la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Onee-chan! - la pequeña Ruby corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- R-Ruby, n-no tan fuerte... - ambas rieron. - ¿cómo has estado? - acaricia su cabeza.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Te extrañé mucho! - volvió a abrazarla.

\- Yo también... no sabes cuánto... - besó su frente, a lo que Ruby sonrió, pero Hanamaru hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Maru-chan? ¿sucedió algo? - miró confundida a su mejor amiga, luego a su hermana mayor.

\- Tengo algo que conversar con Hanamaru-san... pero, puedo hacerlo después...

\- No, no, no... Maru-chan me contó algo relacionado a esto, ya te ha esperado durante dos años Onee-chan, no la hagas esperar más... - le guiñó el ojo a su mejor amiga. - iré a preparar la cena, las llamaré cuando esté lista... - se dirigió a la puerta. - trataré de tardarme lo más que pueda... - susurró lo último, pero Dia alcanzó a escucharlo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- H-Hanamaru-san... - encaró a la joven, quien aún hacía un puchero. - vamos, sonríe para mí... - acarició su rostro.

\- N-No es justo zura... - a pesar de sus palabras, Hanamaru casi se derritió ante el tacto de Dia.

\- Eres tan linda... que me dan ganas de comerte... - susurró Dia, pensando que aquello no había salido de su mente. - ¡¿lo dije en voz alta?! - el horror se mostró en su rostro.

\- S-Sí... - Hanamaru ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Dia.- en verdad eres injusta... dándome falsas esperanzas como esta... ¿acaso no tienes lástima por mí?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me gustas... Dia-san...

\- ¡¿Eh?! - tomó a la menor por los hombros. - ¿c-cómo es eso posible?

\- Me gustas desde hace tiempo... - comenzó a llorar. - y cuando me dijiste que tenía que esperar, me dolió... estuve de acuerdo, porque también me sentía muy niña para sentir este tipo de cosas, pero ahora... e-estoy lista... q-quiero estar contigo Dia-san... te extraño demasiado... ¡te quiero!

\- ¡Hanamaru! - Dia perdió todo autocontrol restante, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Hanamaru. - yo... yo también... quería decirte que... t-te quiero...

\- Es mentira zura...

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Solo lo dices por lástima... - intentó separarse.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo en verdad te quiero!

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ... - al ver lo testaruda que estaba siendo la menor, Dia decidió aplicar fuerza, por lo que se abalanzó sobre ella, quedando Hanamaru acostada con Dia sobre ella. - nunca cuestiones mis palabras... - y la besó, fue algo lento, delicado, pero electrizante.

Hanamaru sentía cómo la fuerza se esfumaba de sus brazos, por lo que se dejó llevar por aquella muestra de afecto que poco a poco subía su intensidad. Sin darse cuenta, rodeó el cuello de Dia con sus brazos, y la atrajo a sí misma con tal de intensificar el beso. Dia, aunque al principio dudó un poco, al notar la audaz actitud de la menor, decidió actuar por instinto. Un tanto torpe pero decidida, Dia las dirigió a ambas a la cama, la cual comenzó a crujir debido al peso de ambas, pero poco les importó, de hecho, sus acciones ya carecían de razón.

\- Hanamaru... - susurró Dia una vez rompieron el beso. - ¿estás segura de esto?

\- Si no lo estuviera... no te hubiera devuelto el beso... - dijo, con la respiración alterada. - quiero que sigamos, hasta el final... - y para demostrarle su determinación, tomó una de las manos de Dia, y la puso sobre su pecho. - tócame... - susurró, su voz llena de deseo, lo que a su vez borró la poca razón que había en la mente de Dia para entonces.

\- Bien...

Lo primero que ambas hicieron fue deshacerse de algo de ropa, Hanamaru se sacó la falda y chaleco que usaba, quedando únicamente con su blusa desabrochada y en ropa interior. Dia quedó en las mismas condiciones, y aunque pensaba en desvestirse aún más, no resistió la espera y hundió su rostro en los pechos de Hanamaru, aspirando su esencia, un leve olor a canela le acompañaba, y no había espacio en su mente como para pensar el porqué. Con su lengua comenzó a trazar leves toques alrededor del brasier, el cual aún estaba ahí, estorbando. Las manos de la mayor se dirigieron a la blusa de la castaña y la abrió por completo, revelando más detalles del brasier de Maru.

\- Eres hermosa... - susurró en el oído de la menor, haciéndola temblar en anticipación.

\- D-Dia...san... - se mordió el labio.

Dia levantó lentamente el brasier de Maru, revelando sus pronunciados pechos, y endurecidos pezones. La peli negra no dudó un segundo más y se apoderó de uno de los senos con su boca, succionando el endurecido pezón. Hanamaru jadea un poco, y pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de Dia. Mientras tanto, las piernas de la menor se separan, y ante esto Dia aprovecha de poner su rodilla entre ellas, y hacer presión.

\- ¡A-Ah! - jadeó la castaña.

\- Hanamaru... - la voz de Dia estaba una octava más baja de lo usual, dándole un toque sensual a su diálogo. - ¿puedo? - preguntó mientras movía levemente su rodilla.

\- M-Mi ropa interior se... e-ensuciará zura... - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Te la quito? - puso ambas manos en sus bragas.

\- S-Sí...

\- Levanta un poco tus caderas... - la menor hizo lo mandado.

Dia bajó lentamente la ropa interior de Hanamaru, y a medida que lograba ver más y más piel, sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

\- D-Dia... - escuchar su nombre sin honorífico le afectó más de lo que imaginaba, y era aún peor considerando el estado en el que estaba Maru, semi desnuda, completamente indefensa.

\- Hanamaru... - dejó las bragas a un lado y se recargó sobre sus codos, quedando levemente presionada sobre la menor.

En el momento en que sus manos tocaron dos pequeñas y erectas protuberancias, se escuchó un gemido de la castaña, impulsando a Dia a seguir con lo mismo. Observando las adorables reacciones y gestos que la menor hacía, Dia se dedicó a complacer más y más los deseos de ambas, el unirse.

La peli negra comenzó a saborear los senos de Hanamaru, disfrutando de lo suaves y esponjosos pero firmes que eran, de hecho, acaba de hacerse adicta a ellos.

\- D-Dia... m-me siento rara... a-ahí abajo zura... - dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

\- Sé paciente... - al decirlo, se ganó un puchero de parte de la castaña. - quiero disfrutarte lo más posible...

\- P-Pero... - sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir una fuerte succión en su pezón derecho. - ¡a-ah!

\- Hanamaru... - Dia fue plantando besos a lo largo del abdomen de la menor, sintiéndola temblar ante su tacto.

Dia estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que no notó cuando la menor bajó su mano y la puso entre sus piernas, cuando notó el incremento de los gemidos de Hanamaru fue que miró hacia abajo.

\- ¿Tanto lo necesitas?

\- S-Sí zura... M-Maru ya no podía más así que tuve que tocarme zura...

\- Sigue haciéndolo, quiero verte... - se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras.

\- S-Sí... - la castaña prosiguió a dar pequeños círculos sobre su ya hinchado clítoris, y para el gusto de Dia, movía sus caderas al compás de su mano, gimiendo más y más. - ¡D-Dia! - gritó cuando Dia insertó un dedo.

\- Lo siento... - jadeó. - pero ya no pude quedarme sin hacer nada...

\- M-Más rápido zura...

Dia se posicionó junto a Hanamaru; mientras la menor masajeaba con fervor su clítoris, Dia movía rápidamente su dedo, decidiendo meter otro una vez conectó la mirada con la menor. Sentía sus dedos ser apretados por las húmedas y cálidas paredes, aceleró sus movimientos, siguió a pesar del dolor que sentía de tanto forzar su mano, pero no se detuvo hasta que Hanamaru expulsó un jadeo fuerte, y sus dedos fueron dolorosamente apretados.

\- ... - la castaña yacía en la cama, sudada y con dificultades para respirar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Dia.

\- Sí... zura...

\- Ven acá... - abrazó con cuidado a la aún temblorosa menor. - te veías tan linda...

\- N-No me lo recuerdes zura... me da mucha vergüenza... - se cubrió el rostro. - p-pero... s-se sintió muy bien zura...

\- Me alegra oírlo... - sonrió genuinamente. - Hanamaru...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Te quiero mucho... - la besó pasionalmente en los labios. - te quiero tanto...

\- D-Dia-san... - escondió su rostro en el pecho de la mayor. - y-yo... también te quiero...

\- Asegúrate de ir a una buena universidad, te estaré esperando... - la abrazó más fuerte.

\- S-Sí, y al fin podremos estar juntas...

\- ¿Qué dices? - sonrió - ya estamos juntas...

El rostro de Hanamaru reflejó la inmensa alegría que aquellas palabras significaban para ella, y se juró a sí misma, que daría su mejor esfuerzo para estar al lado de la persona que quiere, y con la que desea seguir creciendo.

Fin.


End file.
